


I wish I was the verb 'to trust' and never let you down

by sushi_precotto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Dead Hyuuga Neji, F/M, Future Fic, Post-War, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_precotto/pseuds/sushi_precotto
Summary: Una persona normale penserebbe che il primo gennaio nessuno mai potrebbe avere l’idea di organizzare una festa movimentata all’aperto, specie se il tal qualcuno ha più di trentacinque anni ed è costretto a una sedia a rotelle.Evidentemente il senso comune non conosce Gai Maito, o viceversa.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Rock Lee/Tenten





	I wish I was the verb 'to trust' and never let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge “Chi, con chi, che cosa facevano” con il prompt numero 5 (4 e 1 hanno una cotta per la stessa persona o una torta da finire), per la Maritombola di @ maridichallenge con il prompt “tamarillo – bellezza capricciosa”.  
Il titolo l’ho preso da Wishlist di Pearl Jam.
> 
> La riposto ora perché di questi tempi tutt* abbiamo bisogno di Comfort fic (questa poi è molto ingenua), e su AO3 il fandom di Naruto ha poche storie Lee/Ten e Kaka/Gai.
> 
> Scritta ai tempi in cui pensavo che trentacinque anni fossero tanti. Cosa che in realtà per il Naruto-universo ha senso, quindi l'ho tenuta nella storia.

Uno penserebbe che il primo gennaio nessuno mai potrebbe avere l’idea di organizzare una festa movimentata all’aperto, specie se il tal qualcuno ha più di trentacinque anni ed è costretto a una sedia a rotelle.  
Evidentemente il senso comune non conosce Gai Maito, o viceversa.

Tenten tagliò velocemente l’avocado, lasciando il tamarillo come seconda vittima. Quella festa di sicuro sarebbe stata da ricordare, pensò, trattenendosi dal massaggiarsi le tempie con le mani sporche. Giocò velocemente col coltello, facendoselo passare tra le dita.

Aveva provato a parlare con il suo maestro, ma Gai-sensei non aveva voluto sentir ragione. Neppure Kakashi-sensei, questa volta, era stato alleato di Tenten nella discussione, e Rock Lee e Gai avevano potuto seguire quell’idea balzana con tutta l’energia esplosiva che li caratterizzava.

Era vero che, come aveva detto Kakashi-sensei, al maestro Gai serviva veramente una distrazione, poiché odiava stare in quella clinica, ma a Tenten quell’idea sembrava fin troppo simile alle tante altre che quei due erano stati soliti prendere nelle vecchie missioni del team Gai, e alle quali lei e Neji avevano cercato con forza di opporsi ogni volta.

_«Ehi, Tenten, Neji, facciamo il giro dei campi per arrivare nella tal città della tal missione? Tanto non ci scontreremo certo con un allevamento di api!» «Miei giovani boccioli! Proseguiamo senza assoluta cura di noi stessi e della nostra salute correndo sotto la pioggia e al gelo per altri innumerevoli chilometri! Ah, e scaliamo quella montagna per arrivare “prima”! Tanto i massi _non _sono scivolosi!»_

Quelli erano solo alcuni degli episodi che Tenten rammentava in modo piuttosto chiaro, e che non mancava di scimmiottare nella sua mente di tanto in tanto, giusto per ricordarsi con chi aveva a che fare – e perché lei e Lee usavano le protezioni.

Ora, però, il suo maestro abitava in una clinica, Neji era andato e Lee aveva appena superato a malapena il periodo in cui tentava disperatamente di non farsi prendere dalla depressione. Non era il momento per concedere qualcosa di meno a loro due, neppure se le loro idee erano restate balzane e pericolose come una volta.

Tra il maestro Gai e Kakashi-sensei correva un filo rosso. Era stato il sesto Hokage a rimediare a Gai una camera luminosa e singola, alla clinica, e si diceva che le ore di ritardo che Kakashi continuava a fare come suo solito ora fossero dovute al tempo che passava con Gai. Piano piano, stavano ricominciando le loro sfide. Sakura li aveva sorpresi in situazioni compromettenti cinque anni prima. Tenten, Sakura e Lee avevano passato quel pomeriggio a fare congetture, mentre Neji si era limitato ad alzare un sopracciglio. Ma nessuna parola sul loro rapporto era stata mai detta espressamente dal loro maestro. Adesso le attenzioni di Kakashi nei suoi confronti apparivano molto più evidenti.

Lee e Gai varcarono la porta dell’appartamento con un sorriso sulle labbra e la neve sui cappelli.

«Tenten! Abbiamo gli ingredienti per la torta!»

Erano entrambi intabarrati di vestiti e sciarpe di lana fino alle orecchie, e Gai aveva coperto le sue gambe con una coperta pesante.

«Molto bene,» disse Tenten, pulendosi le mani in un panno. «Avete bisogno di qualcosa, o…?»

Rock Lee la raggiunse, mentre Gai continuava a togliersi di dosso i vari strati che lo coprivano.

«No, no, non ti preoccupare,» Le sorrise lui. «Hai già fatto tanto» E indicò il piano cottura. Tenten aveva preparato una grande insalata con avocado, tamarillo e pomodoro e del pollo in agrodolce. In un angolo della cucina stavano – ancora incartati – dei dango.

Lo guardò scettica. «Sei sicuro?»

Non amava particolarmente cucinare, ma l’aveva fatto per Lee e Gai, perché il loro maestro non s’affaticasse troppo nell’inventarsi nuove pietanze che avrebbero mangiato quella sera – anche perché, come cuoco, il loro sensei era terribile – nonché per dare tempo a Lee di fargli fare un giro e di prendersi cura di lui.

Quello era un giorno di festa e avevano avuto il permesso di far uscire Gai dalla clinica, quindi l’infermiere che avrebbe sollevato Gai, lo avrebbe portato su per le scale, lo avrebbe aiutato in bagno e a lavarsi, sarebbe stato Lee. Come ai bei vecchi tempi, quando lui e Gai-sensei avevano abitato insieme in quello stesso appartamento – l’ex casa del loro maestro – dopo che Gai era stato dimesso dall’ospedale e prima che si arrendesse al fatto di doversi spostare in una casa di cura, per un periodo che ancora restava indefinito. Il fatto di essersi dovuto adattare a quel cambiamento umiliante non lo fermava però dall'uscirne il più spesso possibile e combattere con le barriere dei luoghi non accessibili del villaggio. E _combattere_ significava per lui provare semplicemente a saltarli a piè pari, prendendo la rincorsa con la carrozzina.

«Dammi un minuto per mettere al sicuro questa roba e poi vi lascio la cucina» Disse a Lee, baciandolo brevemente.

«Sì, okay» L’altro sorrideva.

«Lee-o, dammi una mano ad appendere la giacca, per favore.»

«Yosh, Gai-sensei!»

Tenten prese il pollo e l’insalata e li posizionò nella mensola di mezzo del frigo, abbassando lievemente la temperatura dello stesso. Poi si mise a ripulire il ripiano della cucina e il tavolo. Al piano cottura ci avrebbe pensato poi.

«Che diavolo avete intenzione di fare?» Chiese a quel che rimaneva del team Gai, prendendo in mano una busta piena di coloranti e poggiandola su una sedia.

«No- non guardare, è una sorpresa!»

«Ah ah, mia dolce studente, sarai colpita dalla creazione che io e Lee-o vi faremo vedere per il mio giovanile anniversario. Ma ora non è il momento di essere curiosi.»

«Ho capito, ho capito…» fece lei, alzando le braccia e gli occhi al cielo. Poteva fidarsi di quei due? Poteva? Lee era molto bravo a far da mangiare, ma alleandosi con Gai-sensei non è che avrebbe finito per far esplodere la cucina… vero?

Guardando Gai-sensei venire verso di lei sulla sua sedia a rotelle da casa – per una questione d’igiene, avevano deciso di regalargliene una in più e tenerla pulita lì –, Tenten non poté non notare come si era ancora di più smagrito. Ma il morale di Gai-sensei continuava ad essere alto, e questo conferiva alla versione più smunta di Gai Maito un senso di potenza e voglia di vivere che trapelava negli occhi. Era importante che quella festa si facesse, che i suoi amici fossero riuniti e che a Gai fosse concessa dell’aria fresca in assoluta libertà. Con l’apertura prossima del suo negozio di armi, Tenten non aveva più così tanto tempo per andare a trovare il suo maestro.

Aveva continuato a essere ninja per un lungo periodo, dopo la guerra, ma la maggior parte del tempo l’aveva passata ad andare in missione in luoghi lontani al fine di recuperare importanti e pericolose armi che erano state usate durante la Quarta guerra e che poi erano state lasciate lì o prese in custodia dai vari Kage degli altri villaggi. L’obiettivo che le aveva assegnato la Quinta Hokage era stato quello di farsi consegnare – o di trovare – le più pericolose per poi cederle al laboratorio di armeria del villaggio della Foglia e studiarle. Visto che era la kunoichi più esperta in materia, nella maggior parte dei casi aveva lavorato anche in quest’ultimo campo, dissezionando e provando tipi di spade e bombe che non aveva mai visto neppure in battaglia.

Ma dopo che anche questa missione era finita, e le armi più pericolose erano state messe sotto chiave o distrutte, e si era posto l’interrogativo di dove sistemare quell’immenso campionato di armeria. L’armaiola che era in lei aveva avuto un’idea: aprire un negozio. Il che non era stato facile – soprattutto, era risultato arduo trovare dei fondi – ma, con l’aiuto economico dei genitori e di un paio di amiche ed amici, aveva trovato il posto giusto. La ristrutturazione aveva impiegato quasi un anno, ma ora l’armeria era pronta, e Tenten ne era fiera.

Non era sicura d’aver preso quella decisione perché ormai pensare di andare in battaglia le dava un senso di fastidio allo stomaco, o per avere un lavoro suo, creato con le sue stesse forze e forgiato del suo stesso sudore, e seguire i suoi coetanei nel trovarsi una strada sua. Una strada che voleva evitarsi era però il cambiamento che molte delle sue amiche avevano fatto: il ritrovarsi con figli – indesiderati o meno – a carico e con un doppio lavoro giornaliero.

Tenten aveva osservato da vicino il cambiamento di Sakura e Hinata, che avevano finito per occuparsi più dei figli e del marito che di se stesse. Temari si teneva per sé quello che pensava dell'essersi trasferita e dell'avere Shikadei piccolo a cui pensare. Tenten pensava che fosse qualcosa di eroico far nascere un altro essere umano, ma aberrava l'idea di perdere la sua indipendenza. Si teneva il fatto di poter scegliere, grazie tante.

Sakura aveva ancora il suo lavoro in ospedale, dove era capareparto e una dottoressa stimata, ma era sempre in attesa di quel Sasuke che ancora era via, che tornava cinque volte all’anno e che l’aveva ingravidata per poi ripartire. Sarada cresceva, e diventava sempre più simile a Sasuke (ma con il carattere della madre). Sakura si diceva felice e ancora innamorata pazza del marito, ma non era facile crescere una figlia da sola. Per un po’ ad aiutarla c’erano stati Naruto e Ino, ma solo un aiuto non bastava. Rimaneva una sensazione amara sotto la lingua. Tanto valeva essere veramente da sole piuttosto che con qualcuno da cui non ci si sentiva riconosciute.

E Hinata aveva lasciato la guida del clan Hyuuga ad Hanabi.

Vedere le sue amiche sistemate e con figli, ma con meno tempo e con tanti più problemi a cui far fronte da sole, deprimeva Tenten.

Le bastava la piccola comunità che si era creata: Gai-sensei a fare gare di corsa in sedie a rotelle con Kakashi, lei e Lee che continuavano insieme le loro giornate, tutti e quattro presenti alle vite degli altri. Spesso vedeva Ino e Temari. Lavorava. Lei e Lee si davano una mano. Non era una brutta vita.

«Ten, ci pensiamo noi qui» Le fece il suo compagno da dietro, con una carezza sulla spalla.

Tenten aprì gli occhi e vide il viso di Lee quasi attaccato al suo. L’altro aveva un’espressione incuriosita. «A che pensi?»

Tenten gli diede un pizzicotto.

«Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, stupido.» Disse. «A niente di che, vado a farmi una doccia.»

Cinque minuti dopo era già sotto l’acqua, e il getto bollente stava dando una tregua ai suoi pensieri più contorti.

Quando uscì, Lee stava ripulendo il tavolo.

«La torta è in forno?»

«Quasi. Ci vogliono giusto gli ultimi ritocchi. Ti piacerà» Le rispose, dedicandole un sorriso.

Anche Gai le rivolse un ghigno, mostrandole il pollice alzato.  
Si vedevano così spesso e si conoscevano da talmente tanti anni che Tenten si dimenticava talvolta delle dimostrazioni d’affetto. Era più avvezzo Lee ad abbracciare Gai-sensei; lei lo aveva fatto solo in quelle situazioni in cui il suo maestro l’aveva consolata dopo una crisi – occasioni che si potevano contare su una mano sola – o quando avevano festeggiato un evento importante insieme a tutta la squadra – loro tre e Neji.  
Gli si avvicinò. Lo abbracciò. I suoi capelli bagnati solleticavano il collo di lui.

«Auguri»

«Grazie, mia giovane pupilla»

Tenten si toccò distrattamente una ciocca, guardando il pavimento.

«Mi sa che sto riempiendo il tatami d’acqua. Arrivo subito»

E sparì in camera da letto, ripescando dai cassetti il phon e la spazzola. Mentre si pettinava, buttò un occhio sulle lenzuola. La sera prima lei e Lee avevano fatto di tutto tranne che dormire, e ora alle coperte aspettava un bel viaggio in lavatrice. Dannazione, se solo si fosse liberata dalla pila di bucato della settimana precedente…  
Dopo che i capelli furono del tutto asciutti, indossò l’abito verde che aveva scelto poche ore prima, unendo al vestito i collant più caldi che aveva, con tanto di calze pesanti aggiuntive. Si infilò degli orecchini e si legò i capelli.

«Stai bene, Tenten!»

«Giù le mani, sei pieno di farina dal naso alla cintura»

Mentre Lee continuava a produrre strani rumori in cucina, raggruppando pietanze, piatti e bicchieri, Tenten si sedette vicino al loro maestro, che intanto si era impadronito di uno dei pesi della casa e stava facendo esercizio, muovendo il braccio destro su e giù.

«Pronto per un’altra sfida con Kakashi-sensei, eh?»

«Siamo 60 a 60» Le disse Gai. Non ansimava neanche. Tenten non ne fu sorpresa. «La prossima gara sarà decisiva»

_Decisiva per cosa?_ Pensò. _Non avete mai messo un limite al numero delle vostre assurde sfide._

«Spero solo che non distruggiate la casa di cura» fece, mettendosi due dita sulle tempie.

Gai si esibì in una delle sue risate grasse.

«Lee-o, ci sarà anche dell’alcool questa sera, vero?»

«Certo, Gai-sensei!»

«Vi proibisco di abusare anche di quello!» ululò Tenten, immaginando già Lee in posizione del temibilissimo stile dell’ubriaco.

Un’ora e mezza dopo, Lee si stava cambiando velocemente, e lei e Gai erano già pronti per uscire.

Aiutò il suo maestro a mettersi la giacca, per poi – con qualche lamento – sollevare due borse piene di cibo e cercare di farle scendere piano piano con lei lungo le scale.  
Il maestro e il resto delle cibarie li portò giù Lee.

Stavano ridendo e parlando placidamente per strada, quando Kakashi li raggiunse e Tenten ebbe la premura di buttare fuori un felice: «Non vedo l’ora di vedere che pasticcio avete fatto con la torta»  
Gai e Lee sbiancarono, per poi urlare frasi incomprensibili, ma da cui i loro accompagnatori poterono ben distinguere le parole “oddio”, “torta” e “forno”.

Mentre i due correvano via come pazzi rifacendo la strada appena percorsa – Gai-sensei facendo muovere in modo febbrile e ad una velocità incredibile le ruote del suo trabiccolo –, gli occhi di Tenten si fecero incredibilmente bianchi e la loro proprietaria urlò: «_Ditemi_ che non avete dato fuoco alla casa!»  
Finì che lei e Kakashi scoprirono che le due raggianti bestie verdi della Foglia non l’avevano manco acceso, il forno.


End file.
